


Resurgence

by PridefulAngel



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AU, Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PridefulAngel/pseuds/PridefulAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom leaves the battlefield without his wife. Forced to head his halidom as it fell apart in his absence, the world finds itself heading towards chaos again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tear

**Author's Note:**

> First fic pls b gentle

Hazy stars loomed over the horizon. Despite being so faint, it allowed the tactician to see, and that is all she needed. Gazing around, the tactician was trapped in a seemingly endless plain. The grass below her was wet and tickled her skin. The air was bitter and tasted like rain.

 

Finally arising from her place, the tactician had come to wonder how she arrived here in the first place, but her memories deceived her. In fact, she only knew her name - Robin. She inspected her clothes. A tunic, trousers, boots... And a rather ornate black coat. It seemed really pretty, at least to her, and it was a shame to see it wrecked during her siesta. Nevertheless, Robin continued her search for anything to bring back any memories.

 

As Robin began to stand up, a book fell from her coat. She picked it up, and a memory flashed through her. There was a blue man- no, a blue-haired man. He had just been killed by her own hand, as lightning magic pierced his body. He stumbled and fell, seemingly muttering sweet words to her as his life escaped his body. When he fell, Robin swore she could hear a faint chuckle in the distance.

 

Robin cringed a bit. Had she really killed somebody? She didn't think she'd by the kind to condone killing, but the presence of a tome seemed to suggest otherwise. She continued to flip through the tome's pages, in a fruitless attempt to get some other memory back. When nothing came, she figured it was probably for the best.

 

Robin huffed, and took a look around. One direction led her to a forest, another towards the mountains, another to a valley. A little voice inside her urged her to the valley.

~*~

A blue-haired man shifted in his seat, the trial seemingly never-ending. He was still quite young; his face was smooth and limbs still easily pliable. Yet, his expression befit a man beyond his age. He had experienced much sorrow in his days.

 

The commotion before him was mere frivolity compared to troubled him within. There was some noble affair, and it was all he did this, she said that. One of the court ministers, who happened to be a dear friend of him, spoke up, grabbing his attention.

 

"Exalt Chrom..." Maribelle spoke up. "Are you paying attention?" She was clearly concerned, but Chrom was even more curious as to why she was looking his way. Couldn't she see he was sulking here?

 

"Ah, yes, of course." Chrom tried to be as formal as possible.

 

The trials resumed, and Chrom's memory seemed to fade out from there. His mind shifted to thoughts of his former wife, an amnesiac tactician. Spiritually, they were meant to be polar opposites. Chrom was born from blessed blood, to be a savior when the world plunged into chaos. His wife, although they did not know it, was meant to be a harbinger of death.

 

Yet, Chrom couldn't ask for more beautiful of a wife. She was a caring mother who bore him a beautiful child, but she was also a faithful comrade, brilliant strategist, and most importantly, his other half of the same whole, as she once said.

 

When the time came for the final showdown, a legendary fight between man and fell dragon, Chrom's army had to face a difficult choice. Chrom could land the final blow on Grima, and he would slumber for another thousand years, where he would wreck havoc again. Or, if he were slayed by his wife's hand, Grima would be killed forever at one final cost- his wife will die as well.

 

Chrom told Robin numerous times to let him land the final blow. Sometimes she argued with him, sometimes she simply nodded in agreement. She was never consistent in her replies, which worried him deeply. Yet, he took her word for it. He took her word, and she lied.

 

Chrom was just ready to lunge towards Grima's weakening form, until he was shoved to the ground by the smallest little thing. Looking up, he saw his wife rush towards Grima instead. Thank goodness he was disarmed from the impact, or his wife's head wouldn't even be part of her body anymore. But that didn't matter when she landed the final blow on Grima anyway.

 

It wasn't like Robin- his wife- to do something like that. The sacrificial part, yes. But to tackle him down? It caused wounds on his body to open up some and bleed more, causing such trauma that he became unconscious shortly after. It was something of a miracle he lived. Frederick never got off his rocker when he was still recovering. Sumia and Cordelia never left his side, and he was quite oblivious as to why. When Lissa explained, he only said "Oh... Well that explains a lot." Lissa ignored her brother's obliviousness for once, and the two shared in genuine laughter.

~*~

Following the end of the trial, Frederick wanted to speak with Chrom personally. Chrom let the great knight escort him through the castle, bracing himself for whatever speech Frederick has in store for him.

 

When they finally reached an abandoned courtyard, Frederick turned to the Exalt with much concern in his eyes. "Milord, has something been troubling you lately?" Chrom had no response, unsure to tell the truth or not. He just looked at the taller knight with a blank expression. Sighing, Frederick continued, "Milord, as a knight of Ylisse, it is my duty to watch over you, physically and mentally. It's been troubling to the court that you haven't been paying great attention recently."

 

"Heh... Vigilant as always, Frederick." Chrom replied, a ghost of a smile forming on his lips.

 

"Milord, can you please just tell me what's been ailing you recently?" Frederick pressed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chrom states, letting out a throaty chuckle. But Frederick says nothing, urging him to continue.

 

"I have just returned home from war without my wife. Somehow, everyone expects me to just move on, and even think of finding a new wife. I have missed most of my daughter's life, and she barely knows who I even am. It doesn't help that before all this, my people expected me to live up to my sister's expectations. But everyone thinks I can't live up to Emmeryn's ideals." Another laugh came from Chrom, sounding quite delirious, as if he was sleep deprived. "If Robin was here, she'd be here to comfort me... Guide me... But she left me, so I have to deal with all this shit myself. Naga promised us that someday, she will come back, if our bonds were strong enough. I'll be damned if she doesn't come back."

 

Frederick sighed again, displeased. "We have been searching for any trace of your wife for the past few weeks, to no avail. There is a chance that she has returned to the world, in another country. We cannot simply trespass their borders-"

 

"Then let me search for her." Chrom interjected. "That's what I promised her I'd do."

 

"I'm afraid that your place is here now, Milord. Although we have destroyed evil itself, Ylisse needs a ruler after you have been gone for so long. We are expecting many visitors from both Valm and Plegia to discuss peace relations. Not only that, but numerous villages on outskirts of Ylisse have been attacked and robbed by bandits and Risen alike. It is your duty to-"

 

"You'd deny me the right to search for my wife?!" Chrom attempted to contain his anger, but was obviously failing. The once abandoned courtyard had attracted a sizable crowd who kept their distance from the quarreling two.

 

"I suggested no such thing. I merely said it'd behoove you to stay here." Frederick paused, thinking over his words. "Would you dare leave your child again?"

 

This finally struck a nerve with the Exalt, as he quietly dismissed Frederick and stormed out of the courtyard, presumably heading to his chambers.

~*~

"She has your eyes." Robin said to her husband. She held their newborn child, Lucina, while Chrom stood right next to her, an arm around her waist. They stood on one of the castle's many ornate balconies. Fireworks celebrating the royal birth still ignited in the distance. Somehow, Lucina had stayed calm and peaceful despite the fireworks.

 

Not all had been peaceful that day, as there is still controversy regarding Robin being a princess of Ylisse. Chrom ignored all that today, and merely cherished this moment with his wife and newborn daughter.

 

"Yeah, but she has your cute nose," Chrom leaned over and kissed his wife on the nose, earning him a giggle. She then sighed, admiring the great lights in the distance.

 

"Hey Chrom... I uh, noticed something unusual..." Robin choked out.

 

"Hmm?" He replied, the desire for sleep apparent on his face. Speechless, she handed Lucina to Chrom. She lifted part of the cloth covering her shoulder, and there was a purple mark. It has no specific shape, resembling a bruise. But that's impossible. Lucina had been held with the most delicate of care throughout the day, and it wasn't there when she was just conceived.

 

Robin looked completely and utterly baffled, a new expression to him. He didn't know what to say himself. "It... Will probably go away with time." Chrom attempted comforting Robin.

 

"No... I think it has to do with my tattoo." Robin unraveled her sleeve, exposing the clear purple mark on her skin. "It's not some Plegian prisoner brand like we thought it was," Robin paused. She pressed her hand near Lucina's shoulder, showing Chrom the similarities between the two marks. "Same color... Nearly same size, same shape..." Her voice is now cracking. All those nobles were right; Robin had done something to their child.

 

Robin began to weep, but before Chrom could mutter any word, Lucina's brand changed before their eyes. It was now a complete copy of what was on Robin's hand. Lucina woke up from her nap, wailing in pain. He quickly covered Lucina's shoulder. 


	2. Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, hope you enjoy! I wasn't planning on making this a very long fic, but regardless, I hope you like it. I also promise it's gonna get more interesting if not weird from here!

Two months later. Maribelle had retired from the cleric life following the war against Grima. She became a Magistrate in Chrom's court, a position that both she and her family were proud of.

 

Contrary to her family's wishes, she demanded equal justice between nobles and commoners alike. Her motivation for this had been Chrom's wife herself, Robin.

 

Before Chrom and Robin were even married, Chrom and Maribelle shared one particular thing in common: they were both born into a high position within Ylisse's social hierarchy. They were responsible of a huge part of Ylisse, and if either of them were to do something the public didn't like, they could be shamed for it the rest of their lives.

 

It helped that Maribelle was always near Lissa, and so was Chrom, whether he was scolding or forcing his little sister to do something for him. The two became fast friends, and when Emmeryn sacrificed herself, Maribelle was there to comfort Chrom.

 

It was no easy burden, and Chrom secretly cursed his sister for forcing her duties on him. Only Maribelle knew about this. The two were suspiciously close, the Shepherds thought, but they were surprised when Chrom had chosen to marry Robin.

 

Maribelle was quite devastated, secretly desiring Chrom's affection. But that didn't mean the two gave up being good friends. Far from it, actually. There was massive backlash for Chrom's marriage. Robin was a mere commoner that Chrom had met in a field. But like always, Maribelle had been there to comfort him and remind him that he made the right decision. It was then that Maribelle finally realized how great of a person Robin was. Maribelle was also guilty of prejudging Robin when they met, thinking she was a common uncouth miscreant. But when the two got closer, Maribelle realized Robin was smart, beautiful, and strong, despite her background.

 

Maribelle decided to put Chrom's needs in front of her own. Even now, Chrom and Maribelle were close. Today, diplomats from Plegia were coming to negotiate peace. Chrom had formally chosen Maribelle to assist him in the negotiations.

~*~

Before the negotiations started, Chrom rested in one of his castle's many courtyards. He was with his daughter Lucina, who was nearing the age of 3 at this point. His future son, Morgan, had kept Lucina company, calmly embracing Lucina as he told her about a story of a certain "hero." Lucina was completely oblivious that the hero was Morgan himself, and Chrom couldn't help but silently chuckle as he exaggerated his acts of heroism.

 

Morgan. His existence baffled even the most astute intellectuals. Like Lucina, he traveled from the far future to the present. Unlike Lucina, he had no clue who even was. When the war ended, Lucina parted from her family, not sharing where she would be going. What was obvious was the she was going _somewhere_. Morgan, having no place to stay other than Ylisse, had urged his sister to stay, eager to know more about her, but Lucina had bitterly abandoned him.

 

Like his mother's sacrifice, this had crushed Morgan's spirit. But it also made him stronger, in a way, as he strived to be a great brother to the present Lucina.

 

Chrom wasn't alone; Lissa and Maribelle silently gushed over the birth of a new royal baby. Lissa had recently announced her pregnancy, which unnerved Chrom more than it should. Regardless, Chrom was happy for her.

 

It was peaceful, moments like this. Unfortunately, they occurred too rarely.

 

"With the help of the strong warrioress, the hero was able to slay the dragon!" Lucina cheered, but Maribelle cleared her throat.

 

"Ahem, I think you're forgetting someone, dearest Morgan. How about the brave cleric who healed their wounds? They wouldn't have made it without her." Maribelle smirked.

 

"Ah yes, of course... The cleric too." Morgan corrected himself, smiling at Maribelle, then his father.

 

"Tell me another story!" Lucina demanded.

 

As Morgan satisfied his sister's wishes, Maribelle walked towards Chrom, who sat on a tree stump. "Are you ready for today?" Maribelle sighed, discontent.

 

"As ready as I'll ever be," Chrom replied, placing his hand on his forehead. He was dreading the thought of work.

 

"Well, you need not worry, milord. I'm here to help," Maribelle awkwardly stood next to Chrom, obviously not sitting down next to him in fear of getting her clothes dirty.

 

"Please, I've told you to just call me Chrom. And thanks, Maribelle." He stared at his children. Lissa had joined Morgan in the storytelling. They seemed to be talking about when the future Lucina first appeared before them. If she had not saved Lissa when she did, Lissa would have become a nice Risen dinner. _"How incredibly ironic,"_ Chrom thought.

 

"But it's only proper, milord, and I have to get used to it before the meeting," Maribelle offered. She joined in watching Chrom his children.

 

"What troubles you, milord?"

 

Chrom shook his head, hesitatingly replying, "My children."

 

"Your children?" Maribelle questions.

 

"I've heard that Plegia still doesn't have an heir to the throne after Validar was killed. Normally, the throne would be handed to Robin, as she's Validar's daughter... But she's not here. So the throne is in the hands of my children." Chrom sighed, forcing out his next sentences, "They're looking for a new heir, Maribelle. Plegia is too unstable without one." 

 

Maribelle silently nodded. She was aware that numerous families in Plegia had been fighting in the throne. If Chrom were to offer one of his children to take the throne, it'd calm the fighting. A difficult choice, surely.

 

"If only Robin were here. It's amazing how much she screwed us over without realizing it." Chrom spoke up.

 

"She did it for the good of all of us," Maribelle consoled, slightly unnerved at how he was blaming his wife. _"He is just stressed,"_ she thought.

 

"Right... I always seem to forget."

 

"I mean, it's not like if she were here, things would be any easier. You'd just have the extra option of allowing her to take Plegia's throne. And I don't think that'd be any easier of a decision."

 

"Heh, yeah, knowing her she'd take the throne no matter what I tried to do, and I would still end up without my wife."

 

"Are you thinking of telling your children about the situation?"

 

"No doubt Morgan has already heard, somehow. And if he's heard, his mind is already made up. He inherited his mother's stubbornness and altruism, so he's going to take the throne no matter what. I'm somewhat expecting him to take it." His words came out strong, but inside, Chrom was shattering at the thought of having to give up one of his children, potentially. Morgan had been the only trace of his wife that remained, and he had been of great help taking care of Lucina.

 

"And if he doesn't?"

 

Chrom shrugged. "It's not like I can give the throne to a 3-year old."

 

"Emmeryn was not much older when she took Ylisse's throne, unfortunately." Maribelle looked down, remorseful.

~*~

In Ylisse's specialized meeting room, a grand banquet was prepared by Ylisse's greatest cooks to welcome their Plegian visitors. Chrom, of course, sat in a grand throne at the end of the table, absolutely hating every moment of this. Morgan sat next to him, old enough to attend such meetings. Maribelle sat at his other side, as she was his trusted counselor for the meeting.

 

Once formalities had been taken care of, one of Plegia's diplomats, a heavily bearded old man, began the actual crux of the meeting. "As you very well know, Plegia has been erratic since the passing of Validar... Many of the noble families are fighting for the throne. But even innocents are getting hurt. To hold Plegia together, we are desperately seeking for an heir to the throne..."

 

"Why can't you simply hold an election for the new king?" Chrom asked, eyes squinting, searching the man's face for any source of trickery or deceit. He couldn't simply trust the Plegians no matter how innocent they seemed.

 

This seemed to frighten the diplomat as he replied. "Well... W-we're afraid it wouldn't sit well with the other feuding families-"

 

"And why would offering one of my children be a better solution?" Chrom prided himself as he shocked the old man, correctly predicting what he was going to say next.

 

"They would have to deal with it, as your children are the rightful bearers of the throne." Chrom pondered for a second. "But can you guarantee that my children can safely rule?"

 

"There's no guarantees that anyone could safely rule, milord. Even you face the threat of being killed or overthrown simply for being King of Ylisse."

 

"Then I'll have no part of this." Chrom concluded, and Maribelle was visibly concerned.

 

"I was afraid you'd say this," the old man stated.

 

"But there is a matter arising in Plegia that threatens even Ylisse."

 

"Oh?"

 

"There's been an increase in radical Grimleal. They've been slaughtering numerous innocents for no good reason."

 

"That's no surprise, there's always going to be people who still believe what they believe no matter what. Has your army not been able to calm them down?"

 

"I'm afraid it's no easy task to lead an army without an actual leader. Even our greatest soldiers are falling to them..."

 

"Why's that?" Chrom inquired.

 

"They have a cunning tactician at their side. They're the true reason we cannot win against them."

 

"Then as the leader of the Shepherds, we'll put an end to them."

 

"Milord," Maribelle paused for a second, fearwas clearly evident in her face. "Are you so sure we should do this?"

 

"It's not the first time we've had to deal with them."

~*~

_Chrom presented the ring to his dearly beloved. Sweat dripped down his face. His breathing was shaky and his muscles twitched merely holding the ring in front of him._

 

_But the way Robin's beautiful face lit up relieved him immediately as she graciously repeated the word "yes." She lunged towards Chrom's form as she hugged him as tightly as he could, which was pretty tight. He lifted Robin off her feet and spun around, almost dropping the ring._

 

_When he let her down, they still held each other, eyes eagerly looking into the others._

 

_"You don't know how happy you've made me," Chrom said._

 

_"I can say the same," Robin giggled._

 

_"Listen to me... You're the wind at my back and the sword at my side. Together my love, we can build a peaceful world." Chrom's face flushed a bright red as he sputtered out the ridiculous words._

 

_"Oh Chrom, you're so ridiculous." Robin's giggle rang in his ears. He didn't care if he was ridiculous, he just wanted to make her happy and stay with her, forever._

 

_"Please don't leave me, Robin. I don't know what I'd do without you." Chrom spat out, sounding rather desperate and insecure. Robin has only seen this side of him when Emmeryn sacrificed herself. Emmeryn was a great person, Robin knew that. But Robin vowed to be even greater. She didn't even know IF she could leave Chrom willingly, she didn't know what she'd do without him, either. But regardless, she wouldn't leave Chrom, no matter what._

 

_"I will never leave you, Chrom. I will always stay by your side."_


	3. Weight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small, but hopefully interesting chapter this time around, thank you all for your silent but continued support!

A staff laid beside Maribelle, and her eyes pierced at it with loathing. Although staves were - to most people anyway - a symbol of healing and rejuvenation, the dirt and blood caught in the staff's intricate indentations symbolized something else. It highlighted the pains of war. With this staff, Maribelle had to redress some of the most grievous and hideous wounds her fellow comrades had sustained.

 

It was sinking into the bed, with the sheets swallowing it from sight. Odd, Maribelle thought. It was if it carried heavy burdens itself.

 

Chrom had just announced the Shepherds would begin their march to Plegia at dawn.

 

Although Chrom and his band of Shepherds continued to fight bandits and smugglers near Ylisse's borders, Maribelle did not join them. She couldn't bear seeing the wounds of her dearest friends or acquaintances she had grown to love. But Chrom will be trespassing the borders and fighting a group that apparently rivaled the strength of Plegia's greatest. She cringed, the thought of seeing Chrom hurt drove her crazy.

 

She rolled in her bed, trying to get any wink of sleep. But it was pointless. Tears dripped down her face, even though she fiercely fought against it. Then, a sob.

 

"Maribelle?" She froze at the voice, immediately looking beside her towards a sleepy form. Then she saw his face. It was plastered in heartfelt concern.

 

"It's nothing, Chrom," she choked out, "I have to go." Chrom's hand reached up towards Maribelle.

 

"You don't have to." He responded wearily and shakily.

 

"This isn't right. I know you miss your wife, and I'm having a difficult time coping with the beginnings of a new war, but that doesn't mean what we're doing is right."

 

"It's not going to be a war, Maribelle. I'll put an end to them. Quickly." Maribelle hesitated, until Chrom finished his thoughts. "Please stay." It was so weak and helpless, something she had never expected from Chrom.

 

~*~ "Siiiister!" A feminine voice rang out.

 

"Yes, Aversa?" Robin replied.

 

"Oh, I have the greatest news for you!" Robin peered up from her book to see her sister, Aversa. She was definitely not what she expected from her sister. Her skin was way darker, but it was only a testament to her longer exposure in the sun.She was also certainly... more blessed in the figure department. And goodness, did she like to abuse it. She wore such a sultry outfit that Robin was afraid that her breasts would spill out at any moment.

 

But they did have on thing in common; a shared love for a good fight.

 

"Oh?" Robin smirked, awaiting her superior's response.

 

"We have a really good army coming for us, not like those Plegian wimps we had to fight earlier." Aversa stepped aside, behind her was an old and hairy man. If he were any more scared at this moment, he would surely die, either from old age or fright. Or both.

 

"Would you mind explaining, my dear boy?" Aversa stroked under his chin with a single finger. Normally a gesture of affection, but Aversa was able to make it threatening.

 

"Ylisse's militia, the Shepherds, are coming your way this very moment." The man spoke barely above a whisper.

 

Robin nearly cringed thinking about the type of torture Aversa put this man through. But it was necessary, Robin consoled herself, if they were to win this battle. From the inspection of the man's clothes, she was able to infer that he was a Plegian official of some sort. A diplomat, maybe?

 

"Aren't those the people-" Robin began to question.

 

"Exactly, my dear sister. You catch on quickly. They're the same people who took our land away from us and put us in this hell."

 

"Why?"

 

"Merely a difference in opinion. Unlike us, they believe in the divine dragon Naga. And because we didn't believe what they did, they cut us down like animals." Aversa answered eloquently.

 

"So... Essentially, you're trying to lure them over here, so they don't have any homeland advantages?" Aversa nodded,np ride evident in her features.

 

"Did it ever occur to you that you could've told your tactician this? You said the army is even greater than the soldiers we've faced before. Have you considered the idea that we can lose if we aren't well-prepared?" Her words were cold, but inside, Robin was just concerned for the wellbeing of her sister and her people.

 

"You overestimate them, sister. With your help, they're just mere pests to us. Besides..." Aversa began to hesitate. Robin searched her sister's expression for any clue of what she was going to say next, to no avail. she seemed remorseful, if Robin had to guess.

 

"Yes?"

 

"The king's daughter is a descendent of Grima."

 

"And?"

 

"She is the heir to the Plegian throne. Her place is here, not that discriminating trap Ylisse is. We will bring her here to her rightful place to rule."

~*~

 

"Cooking duty tonight?" Robin giggled, seeing her lover. In front of her was boiling pot of some mysterious and not so attractive substance.

 

"Yeah, I figured I could be of some use after accidentally tearing down the storage tent."

 

"Yeah, _accidentally_." Robin teased.

 

"Ah, come on, you know me. I just have this odd talent for breaking stuff without meaning to."

 

"I know, that's what makes you attractive~" Robin giggled again.

 

"Oh, does not-"

 

"Anyway, can you help me hun? This stew isn't looking so edible." Robin interrupted her husband's protests.

 

"That's _stew_?" It was Chrom's turn to tease, as his voice feigned disgust. Robin's face fell, causing Chrom to panic internally. "I-I mean, normally you cook so well. And... Um..." Chrom scratched the back of his head.

 

"It's an off day, I guess." Robin sighed.

 

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Chrom asked, concerned.

 

"No... It's nothing," Robin giggled again, proving that she was alright.

 

Chrom grabbed the whisk from her, moving her from the pot. "Women and their fickleness. You had me scared I did something bad."

 

"Men and their weird tendency to break things." Robin retorted.


End file.
